Breakeven
by KaoriVenna
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow meet under the most unfortunate of circumstances. Now what will the blunette do with a depressed and broken orangette. Will he help him or send him on his way...Or even possibly fall in love with him? Bad Summary,Rated M for RAPE YAOI
1. Chapter One: Horror on Earth

**Warnings: **MalexMale=Yaoi. Violence, **Rape**, Blood, Bad Language, Limes, Lemons. Offensive language.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Pairing:** GrimmijowxIchigo

**Beta:** Un'beated (As of now, searching for one, if you're interested)

**A/N:** Had this sitting on my computer for quite some time now and decided to free up some space, and see what ya guys think about it. So this is my first attempt at any Bleach, GrimmjowxIchigo fanfic, so be gentle with the reviews please. I'll try and keep them in character as much as possible but I'm sure Ichigo is guna be a little OCC. No flames please.

Unbeta'd so please ignore any grammer mistakes.

*** This story and chapter contains **RAPE**. If you do not like, then do not continue***You have been warned***

* * *

><p><em><span>Breakeven<span>_

_Chapter One: Horror on Earth_

"Because horror on Earth is real and it is everyday. It is like a flower or like the sun; it cannot be contained"

-The Lovely Bones by Alice Sebold

Ichigo couldn't breathe.

His heart pounded painfully against his chest with every step he leaped. His legs ached, burning as he continued to speed down the empty street. He gasped for air, urging his burning lungs to let him breath, to allow him to keep going, to get away.

They were laughing at him, cackling at his attempt to get away. He could hear their voices, getting closer and closer. The sound of their loud thundering footsteps pounded loudly in his ears.

Fear shook his frame, he wanted to scream, to yell out, but it hurt to just breathe, talking, yelling, let alone would be impossible. He wanted to look back, just a quick glance, but he knew that the moment he did, he would regret it.

How long had he been running? Six or seven blocks at least. He cursed his self, feeling stupid and naive. Just three words had turned his life upside down_. _

'_I'm Gay Too'_.

It was amazing how such a small thing would lead to him running for his life. Some part of him wished that he hadn't ever uttered those words, that he would have ignored them bulling the blond tall male, but another part of him fought it. He was never the type to just watch someone get picked on for no good reason. So he spoke up. The blond had given him a thankful smile and quickly fled. There were four of them and one of him and without warning fists were connecting with his face.

He rounded a corner, sliding on the wet cement and almost falling, but he caught his self, scrapping his palm on the rough grainy surface. He gasped loudly, realizing where he had turned down.

An alley, with a dead end.

Tears stung at his eyes as he gasped to catch his breath, slowly turning around to face his pursuers. He just couldn't catch a break, ever, could he.

"Though you could get away, eh Strawberry?" The man leered, his two friends chuckling behind him. "Oh I'm going to make you scream you little fag."

* * *

><p>"OI! Old man, what the hell is taking so long? The customers are getting rowdy!" Grimmjow yelled through the food service window to his lazy ass of a co-worker. The spikey haired cook, Kenpachi, threw him a glare and snarled at him.<p>

"I'm not old asshole, just more built than your scrawny ass." He brandished the spatula he was holding at the blue haired waiter.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just hurry it up will ya. It's almost closing time." Grimmjow huffed, rolling his eyes and leaving the cook to his work, muttering something that soundly like 'Blue haired bastard' under his breath.

Grimmjoww ignored it, he was too damn tried to deal with Kenpachi at the moment, and he still had thirty minutes until his shirt was over. After assuring his customers that their food would be out shortly he busied his self with wiping down all the tables and preparing the small restaurant, 'Six Pix's', for closing.

Fifteen minutes later, he was escorting the last of their regulars out the door, flipping the open light to off, once they were out.

"See you tomorrow you dumb shit." Kenpachi gave him a short wave as he too exited along with the last of the guest.

"Same to you dumb fuck." He growled out, slamming the door behind the large man, and locking it. Sighing and running a hand down his tired face, he realized his shift had ended fifteen minutes ago. Sighing a curse this time he began issuing his final closing tasks. It took him much longer than he anticipated to clean up the place, and was running much too low on energy when he was done. He gathered the two large bags of trash and headed for the back door. All he wanted to do know was go home and sleep.

The cool outside air felt good as it hit his face, when he exited the restaurant and into the small alley. He had taken two steps towards the dumpster when he heard a series of rushed scuffles and curses. Never in all his twenty six years of life, did he ever think he would witness what he was witnessing at that very moment.

About twenty feet down the alley was three men bent over a fourth.

He had to actually blink to register what he was seeing. After registering the three men, who all looked pale as could be, he registered the fourth one clearly now. He was lying flat on his stomach on the ground, and appeared to be unconscious. The man had blood running from several places down his face. His shirt was ripped, and his pants were completely torn off of him, and Grimmjow could see blood running down his pale legs.

It was quite obvious what was happening, or what had happened to him.

He was raped.

"Oi!" Grimmjow dropped the trash bags and launched his self down the alley at the three. They all ran, one stumbling as he struggled to pull his pants up. Grimmjow got to him first and grabbed at him, getting a good handful of hair, and yanked him backwards. The man yelled out, making Grimmjow smirk, as he pulled him to the ground. The man's skull made contact with the cement hard, making him yell out again. Grimmjow cursed, knowing he wouldn't be able to catch the other two, and instead sunk his fist over and over into the one he could catch.

Blood dripped from his knuckles, dripping onto his cell phone as he dialed an old friend.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's face hit the cement hard, making yell out in pain. His arms were swiftly pulled behind his back, not even giving him a chance to lash out at his attackers.<p>

He sputtered out curses one after another, attempting to sound threatening, but failing miserably. Successfully pinned to the wet ground, hit after hit landed on him; on his face, his back, his side, making him yell out each time. By the time the laughing three were done, his body was numb, his throat was hoarse from yelling, and his vision blurred. He barely acknowledged his body being pulled up slightly. He barely felt the hand fumble and yank his belt undone, followed by his button and zipper being pulled down. But when the cool air hit his thighs and boxers were pulled down, his eyes snapped open. '_NO!'_

"W-what the- f-fuck- do y-you –". He gasped, his legs and arms kicking and thrashing violently. "N-no.."

"Hold still dammit!" One of the men cursed, flipping him roughly back onto his stomach and knocking the air from his lungs. Tears stung at his eyes and soon overflowed down his bruised and bleeding cheeks. He felt more hands on his arms pushing him harder into the ground, he heard the sound of a zipper unzipping, he felt warm legs on his thighs, pushing them open.

Ichigo cried, tears flowing down his face in streams. He cried because it hurt. But most of all he cried because of how so damn weak he felt. As to how ashamed and pathetic he felt.

'_Pathetic. I'm so fucking pathetic.'_

He gritted his teeth, tears flowing, and screamed as the man violently thrusted into him, over and over. He felt as if he no longer belonged in his body and just occupied an empty shell, as the second man entered him. He was dead inside by the time the third man thrusted inside him. He couldn't feel anything anymore; his tears had long dried by now. His vision blurred as he was hit with a particularly hard thrust.

"OI!"

The voice rang out loudly down the alley, echoing off the walls, but to Ichigo, it sounded very far away. His eyes were closed now, his mind falling into unconsciousness.

The last thing that passed through his mind was; '_Why?'_

* * *

><p>"Yo. It's Grimm. I need a favor. Meet me at my place in twenty." Without waiting for an answer, he snapped his phone shut. Dropping his phone into his pocket he grabbed a pair of ripped jeans.<p>

Reaching the unconscious man, he knelt down next to him, and grimaced. The, what looked to be orange haired man, had a big gash across his forehead, allowing blood to pour freely.

The blunette threw a glare back at the bloody pulp of a man. "Shitheads."

Gently as he could he carefully turned the boy over. A pained groaned tore from the man's bruised and bloodied lips, but he didn't wake. Carefully he pulled the mans pants on, grimacing at the large amount of blood that ran down his legs.

Deciding it would better to be rough and quickly get him home, rather than being gentle and letting him bleed to death, Grimmjow swiftly picked the man up bridal style.

"Ah…no..no mo-more.." The orangette groaned, squirming in his arms. Grimmjow instantly felt even worse for the guy. No one ever deserved to go through what this guy had gone through.

"It's alright. You're okay now. I'm going to get you some help." Grimmjow reassured him, his only answer being a pained groan.

Thankfully Grimmjow only lived a short two blocks away, and was at his house before he knew it. He kicked the gate open, shifting the orangette's weight in his arms, so he could fish in his pocket for his keys.

Swiftly as possible he unlocked the door and entered, flicking on a light as he did. He made his way straight into his room, and gently laid the man on his bed.

Now in the light, Grimmjow could see the man's wounds and features clearly now. As for looks, the guy was gorgeous, even with blood running down his face, he truly was. He had light sun-kissed skin, which he could tell was paler than probably should be, a fairly toned looking body, and bright fire orange hair. He almost couldn't blame them for wanting to rape him, but that just wasn't how you do things by his standards.

As for his wounds, they looked worse in the light. Just above his eyebrow laid the large gash that traveled far across his forehead, bleeding profusely. More blood flowed from his nose, and from a large cut upon his bottom lip. A large bruise was beginning to form on his left cheek as well. Grimmjow was almost afraid to see the rest of his body.

He left his room, grabbing a large bowl and a towel from his kitchen. He filled the bowl with lukewarm water and returned the orange haired beauty.

Gently as possible he dipped the towel into the water and patted and wiped the wound on his forehead. Light orange eyebrows furrowed together as he did, at least he knew the guy could feel pain. He wouldn't be dying anytime soon, he hoped at least.

His doorbell sounded and echoed loudly throughout the quite house, making him jump lightly.

"It's about damn time." Grimmjow growled wrenching the door open, revealing his long time friend.

"My my, what a horrible greeting after all these years Grimmjow-kun."

"Drop the kun and get in here already." Grimmjow motioned for the hat wearing man to enter. He did without question, knocking the bluenette lightly with his cane. Grimmjow growled and glared and the light blond man.

"An accident I assure you." He chuckled. "Now what is this favor you require of me so suddenly. I'm going to assume it's nothing easy."

"You'll understand in a second." Grimmjow lead Urahara down his small hallway to his bedroom.

"Oh my I see." Urahara gasped, seeing the unconscious male on his bed.

"I know right…" Grimmjow mumbled, coming to a stop at the foot of his bed.

"What on earth happened to him?" Urahara asked, setting his cane against the bed to examine the man. "He looks as if he's lost a good amount of blood."

"It's a long story, and it's not one your gunna like it."

* * *

><p>Ichigo's body felt like a lead weight was holding it down. His eyes fluttered, but his lids were to heavy for him to lift. Same with his arms and legs. He made a feeble attempt at each one, and let out a small whimper when he failed. <em>'What the hell happened?'<em> He couldn't remember. He remembered going out to the store….but after that…All at once the nights events hit him like a ton of bricks. Every pain in his body came at him in full force reminding him of every second of it.

"Hey? Can you hear me?" A deep velvet voice spoke to his right. His head snapped to the sound, but he didn't want to open his eyes. Not now, not yet. If he did, it wouldn't all be a dream. It'd be real.

"Hey! I said can you hear me?" He felt warm calloused hands on his shoulders, and his eyes were open, and his body was quickly pulling away from the hands.

"Hey hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean ta.." The wild blue haired man told him, raising his hands up, as to surrender. Grimmjow suddenly felt bad for the way he woke the boy, but he had heard him whimpering and he just wanted to make sure the guy wasn't in any pain. But the moment he had laid his hands in the orange haired man, he immediately woke and quickly shifted away from him.

Ichigo studied the man before him; he had wild blue hair, with matching eyes that watched his every move. He sat at the side of the bed, which he sudden realized he was in. Looking around him, he also realized that he was shirtless….wait scratch that, he was in nothing but boxers, yet his body was covered in bandages.

"W-who the hell are you?" He attempted to sound threatening, but his voice was hoarse and shook slightly when he spoke. The blue haired man took notice to this, and his eyes softened slightly.

"Relax kid, your safe now. I found you outside the back of my restaurant."

* * *

><p>So what do ya think?<p>

Its just a start, but id love to hear your opinions. No flames though please.

Anywho I hope you all liked, and if you do, then chapter two will be coming soon.


	2. Chapter Two: Waking to a Nightmare

**Warnings:** MalexMale=Yaoi. Violence, Rape, Blood, Bad Language, Limes, Lemons. Offensive language.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Pairing:** GrimmijowxIchigo

**Beta:** Un'beated (As of now, searching for one, if you're interested)

**A/N: **YO! We meet again. Thanks to all the wonderful love you guys gave me for chappie one I tried to get two done asap for ya. As always thank you for all the reviews, I love receiving them, and all the alerts and faves you added. I'm glad you all are liking my fic so far, I love writing it. Anywho enough chatter and on with the chapter two!

Also excuse any grammar errors, as its not beta'd. I try to catch them all, but it's quite late here and I'm sleepy.

* * *

><p><em><span>Breakeven<span>_

_Chapter Two__: Waking to a Nightmare_

"There are places in the heart that do not yet exist, suffering has to enter in for them to come to be."

-Leon Bloy

_Last Time on Breakeven:_

"_W-who the hell are you?" He attempted to sound threatening, but his voice was hoarse and shook slightly when he spoke. The blue haired man took notice to this, and his eyes softened slightly._

"_Relax kid, your safe now. I found you outside the back of my restaurant."_

"W-wha?" Ichigo gasped, his eyes going wide.

"Uh yeah well…" The blunette shifted uncomfortably, running a hand through his hand through his hair. Never in his life did he ever imagine telling someone such a thing. Just how the hell was he supposed to say this anyways, what if the guy didn't even remember what had happened. But he deserved the right to know, regardless of how horrible of a truth it was. "I uh found ya…in the back alley behind my restaurant…I uh helped ya and brought ya back here." He finally managed to get out, watching the amber eyed man carefully. The orange haired man was still pulled as far away from him as he could without falling off the bed entirely. His fingers were tightly clenching the comforter and his eyes were wide and filled with fear_._

'_Please don't make me say it.'_ Grimmjow chanted in his head, the R word was the last thing he wanted to say out loud, but by the looks of the orangette's face, he didn't need to say it.

"Ah-I see." Ichigo finally spoke out, his voice low and breathless like he had just ran a great distance. "Did you bandage-"

"Nah, my friend is a doctor and I had him look at ya." Grimmjows eyes met his, cutting off his question before he could finish it.

"Oh t-thanks." Ichigo stuttered out. Man was the air awkward. "I-I guess I'll be going now then." Ichigo pulled his legs up and off the bed, immediately wincing and gasping out in pain as he did.

"Oi! Careful." Grimmjow snapped, rushing up to the other side of the bed, and pushed the orangette back down on the bed. "I didn't have him heal ya just for ya to go ruining them and all." Grimmjow glared at the orangette who sighed, his eyes squeezed closed, and allowed his self to be pushed back into the mattress.

"Well I was wait'n for ya to wake up before I called the cops and all, I figured it'd be better for you to be able to tell them yourself what happe-"

"NO!" Ichigo's eyes snapped open and his hands came to grip at Grimmjows arms tightly. "Please no…" His eyes pleaded with Grimmjow, whose eyes narrowed in return.

"And why the hell not? What those bastards did was wrong!" Grimmjow growled, his own hands gripping Ichigo's shoulders, and shaking him slightly. "They deserve a hell lot more than jail that's for sure. I beat the fuck out of one of em', but…Oi?"

Ichigo's head fell forward limp and his grip loosened considerable on his arms. "Please." His voice was low and filled with desperation. "It's mortifying enough, let alone telling the cops…..so please."

Grimmjow sighed, releasing his grip upon the man, and pulled back, letting Ichigo's hands fall off his arms.

"Tch." Grimmjow huffed and stormed out of the room, returning seconds later, setting a multitude of items on his bedside table for Ichigo. "My friend also left these for you. Pills for pain an infection, take them twice a day. The slave is to help with the soreness and healing, use it as often as you need." Ichigo's amber eyes drifted slowly up to Grimmjow, who was pointedly looking away from him.

"T-thank you." He breathed out, watching the blunette from behind orange locks.

"Ya got someone I can call for ya?" Ichigo shook his head, making Grimmjow frown then sigh. "You can stay here as long as you need then, just don't cause me any trouble."

When striking blue eyes met amber ones, they were wide and filled with surprise. "Thank you." Ichigo repeated, felling hot under the man's gaze.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Ichigo looked up, confused before it finally hit him. "Ah-Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Well nice ta meet ya Ichigo." Grimmjow smiled, making Ichigo blush. "Now take ya meds, and I'll get ya something to eat."

Ichigo swallowed hard and nodded, watching the blunette as he disappeared out the room. Once the man was gone, Ichigo let out a long breath. He was just dreaming right?

No.

The defendant ache his body felt was proof of that. Sighing again he raised his head, letting it fall back, hitting the head board with a dull thud. He stared at the white ceiling with a blank expression and tears soon stung at his eyes. He bit at his lip, reliving the nights events in his head over and over, replaying every detail, hoping that he'd find some mistake in them, that he'd find proof that it was all just one horrible nightmare.

But he couldn't find a thing, not one single thing,

"Oi, your lip is bleeding." A quite voice spoke in the room, making him jump. Watery eyes quickly found Grimmjow standing in the doorway, a bowl in his hands and a frown on his face. Now it was Grimmjow's turn to swallow hard, and he did just that, gently setting the bowl of soup on his bedside table.

'Those eyes.' He thought. Never had he seen such eyes, so dull and dead, they sent a shiver down his spine, leaving him unsure on how to react.

"Thanks." The orangette answered him, his voice low and straight. Ichigo felt nervous under the man's stare but did as he was instructed and slowly began eating, The soup was good, chicken noodle, but his stomach just wasn't into it, and after only a few small bites he returned the bowl to the table.

By this time, Grimmjow was now lounged in the chair by the bed, watching Ichigo carefully. Once he was done eating, he opened each bottle of medication, all three, and handed them to Ichigo, who took them with out protest.

"You should probably get some more rest."

"Hn." Ichigo agreed, even though he had just woken up, he felt exhausted still. Ichigo settled his self-further into the bed, while Grimmjow gathered his bowl and cup.

"I'll be just outside if ya need anything." Was the last thing he heard before sleep took him once again.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow quietly closed the door behind him, seeing that Ichigo was already drifting off to sleep, and made his way into the kitchen. Setting the bowl down in the sink, he decided it would be in his best interest to eat something as well, and opted for instant noodles.<p>

Once finished he pulled his phone from its charger, sending a quick text to his friend and fellow employee Starrk, that he couldn't make in for his shift tonight. The text in return, simply read 'Bastard.' He chuckled lightly at it, knowing that Starrk was never one for picking up the slack, even it was his own, and would probably be grumpy the most of the night.

But Grimmjow knew the brunette wouldn't mind. Grimmjow wasn't the type of person that called in for work regularly, in fact he had worked several shifts with quite a high fever and only left early when his boss forced him to go home, or he'd fire him. Eh, the old man…..

He had died a few years ago leaving the café in his son's hands, who found he didn't have time for such a thing, and sold it to Grimmjow three years ago for far more than it was worth. Grimmjow couldn't have been happier though, sure it wasn't where he had pictured his life, but never really had he pictured what his life would be like. He was more of a go with the flow, kind of guy, and tended to just go the path as he chose.

And what good did it do him? A terrified orange haired beauty in his bed. Essentially it didn't sound as bad as it actually was.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Just who was he? No one to call, no family, or friends even? Everyone had to at least have one friend, didn't they?

He sighed, running his hand through his hair, for the who knows what time. What the hell was he thinking, offering the man a place to stay. But he couldn't very well through the man out, not after everything he had been through, he wasn't heartless. Grimmjow wasn't the most people friendly person so to speak, he had always been one of those people that you have to get used to being around. But that being said, he was never really good with emotions or how to express them. He defiantly had to be grateful for the handful of people he called his friends because of this.

But what was he supposed to do now?

Huffing out in frustration he decided it was too much to think about at the moment. Pausing in front of his bedroom, he cracked the door open quietly and peeked inside. Ichigo was asleep, his face peaceful and calm. Grimmjow made his way back into his living room, leaving the door cracked slightly incase Ichigo needed him, and fell onto the couch, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>Not too much going on yet. Some info on Grimmy. Next chappie will be all about Ichi though!<p>

Anywho please review and tell me what you think.

See you next chappie!


	3. Chapter Three: Dead on the Inside

**Warnings: **MalexMale=Yaoi. Violence, **Rape**, Blood, Bad Language, Limes, Lemons. Offensive language.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Pairing:** GrimmijowxIchigo

**Beta:** Un'beated

**A/N:** Helllooooo! Sorry it took me a bit to get this chappie up, I got sick and couldn't seem to get rid of it. But all is well now, and I've come baring a new chappie for ya. I just wanna say thank you to all you who reviewed and alerted this fic! I'm really happy you guys are liking it. And I love you! Anywho enough blabber and on with the chappie!

** Again please ignore any mistakes. And thanks to you reviews who point them out to me, I promise I will fix them!

* * *

><p><em><span>Breakeven<span>_

_Chapter Three: Dead on the Inside_

"_Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live."_

_-Norman Cousins_

Grimmjow groaned, throwing his arm over his face, in hopes to block out the blinding ray of light that shone in across his face. When that wasn't effective he flipped his self, successfully throwing his self upon the floor with a loud thud, followed by an irritated groan.

He sat up quickly glaring around his living room, _'Just how in the hell did he end up out here?'_ He thought angrily, his hand rubbing the sore muscles in his neck. His body ached dully at the awkward position it had been forced into the entire night. The sound of the toilet flushing had the memories rushing back to him.

Ichigo.

How the hell could he forget the man. The man he had found bloody, beaten, and raped behind his café. He sighed rubbing a hand down his face and pushed his self to his feet_. 'Wait…'_ So if the toilet was flushing that meant that Ichigo was in the bathroom, and that meant that Ichigo had gotten up. But Ichigo wasn't supposed to be getting up. Feeling suddenly irritated he stalked off down the hall and to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Ichigo opened his eyes reluctantly, enjoying the soft warmth he was enveloped in. But the ache his body pulsed was too much to ignore and he forced his eyes open. It took him several seconds to absorb his surroundings again and where he actually was. Groaning and wincing in pain he began to sit up, taking deep puffs of air as pain shot up his spine relentlessly. What felt like hours later he was finally sitting up, gasping for air, but he was sitting up.<p>

Once he had calmed his breathing back to normal, he glanced at the many pill bottles that resided on the side table next to him. _'Which one did Grimmjow say was for pain?' _He couldn't to remember at all. He would just have to wait and ask Grimmjow when he saw him. _'Where was Grimmjow by the way?' _According the alarm clock it was 8:46am. Maybe the bluenette was still asleep, in Ichigo's opinion he would have been asleep still too. He was never an earlier riser, and it took him several attempts when he was required to wake early.

Deciding to wait for Grimmjow for the pain pill, he had another dilemma to solve; his bladder. But if it hurt that much just to sit up, he wasn't looking forward to actually standing, let alone walking. But no way in hell was he going to piss his self. He had already humiliated his self far beyond anything he could ever imagine, he didn't need to extend that even further.

So using the phrase *'rip off the band aid' in mind, he swung his feet over the edge of the bed and pushed himself up, in one swift movement. He gritted his teeth harshly, his jaw aching from how hard he clenched, and let out a long low hiss.

God it hurt, so bad. He swayed on his feet, his head spinning as he attempted to gain his balance. He took a step forward, using the side of the bed to steady himself, and hissed in pain, but ignore it.

Every step was like burning fire up his spine. Never in his life had he felt such a pain, but damn, he had to pee. Using the door frame and wall for support, he panted his way down the hall, thankful that the first door he came across, was the bathroom. He stumbled inside, almost falling, but used the toilet for support, and pushed himself back up. Clenching his eyes shut as his head spun again, he was finally able to relieve his self. _'Well that's one discomfort out of the way.'_ Was it pathetic of him to want to be optimistic?

Tucking himself back into his boxers he stumbled around to the sink, sloppily rinsing his hands. In the process, his eyes caught a reflection in the mirror, and he was startled to realize that the reflection was in fact his own.

His usual bright orange unruly hair was dull, and lacked the shine it usually held. His skin, which was usually a lightly sun kissed color, was deathly pale and marred with bruises and cuts. The dark circles under his eyes along with the dark red and blue bruises that marred his face, made his skin color look even paler. He had a rather large bandage across his forehead, and he could feel the sore ache of the wound beneath it. Bandages a like littered his body, here and there on his arms all the way down to his legs. He licked his dry chapped lips, wincing lightly when his tongue slid over the large cut on his bottom lip.

And his eyes; the dullest and emptiness he had ever seen them. They almost looked black. It looked like the eyes of a corpse looking back at him. It was like something had dies inside of him, and was now staring back at him. . They scared him, no terrified him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" A voice growled behind him, snapping him from his daze.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow huffed down the hall, seeing that his bathroom door was open and stepped inside. Once inside he found the orangette standing in front of the mirror.<p>

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He growled. Ichigo's body immediately flinched, spinning around quickly, too quickly. He stumbled as he spun, backing away from the sudden voice, and fell. Grimmjow watched cursing his self as Ichigo fell, crashing back into his shower door, hitting his head on the glass, and cracking it.

Ichigo's body acted on his own, automatically flinching away from the loud voice, fear filling his frame. He dully felt himself falling, but he sure felt his head hit the glass with a dull crack.

"Ah shit! Hey you okay!" Grimmjow rushed forward to help Ichigo, taking hold of his arms, trying his best to ignore the flinch he got when he touched the man. Ichigo just groaned, his hand going to the back of his head, while Grimmjow pulled him up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Grimmjow mumbled, half pulling half carrying the man back to his room _'Dammit!'_ What the hell was he thinking? Practically yelling at him after all he had been through. Grimmjow couldn't blame him for reacting the way he did, hell he would have reacted the same way.

Ichigo remained silent as Grimmjow gently seated him on the side of the bed. He clenched his jaw, trying to force back the tears that threatened to spill over. He couldn't believe the way he had reacted, his body just moved though, he couldn't control it. He felt so embarrassed, so pathetic.

Grimmjow gently ran his hands through Ichigo's soft locks, carefully checking for any new wounds, and thankfully finding none. Thus a quite sniff brought his attention back to Ichigo himself.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked quietly, feeling unbelievably guilty. Ichigo didn't move or speak, his head remaining hung as low as possible, hiding his face form Grimmjow.

"Y-yeah..S-soryy." Ichigo said quietly, making Grimmjow tilt his head to try and get a better look at the man.

"Hehe, it's no problem, don't sweat it. I shouldn't have yelled at ya." Grimmjow shifted uncomfortably, scratching at his hair. He was never good at people or emotions. Ichigo nodded stiffly at this, allowing Grimmjow to release a long breath.

"So uh, you hungry or anything?" Grimmjow couldn't think of anything else to say. Ichigo nodded, his head finally lifting some. "Kay I'll make ya something..do you uh need help-"

Ichigo shook his head in no, and carefully pushed himself back into the bed, hoping Grimmjow wouldn't take notice to how hard he was biting his lip, but the bluenette did, the sight making him frown.

"Alright then." Grimmjow nodded and left the room, leaving the door open. Ichigo was trying his hardest to come off tough, as if he wasn't in pain. But Grimmjow wasn't blind and clearly saw through Ichigo's act.

He really wanted to help the man, but this was just day three, he couldn't expect so much from the man. Esspecially when they didn't even know each other, besides their names. In Ichigo's eyes he was a stranger. He would just have to change that imagine.

Sighing he stood in front of his pantry, trying to decided what was best to feed the man. Urahara said chicken broth was the easiest to get down, and after what he had just put Ichigo through that would probably be best.

* * *

><p>Really crappy spot to end it I know, but I promise to update soon!<p>

This chappie kinda ended up begin a small filler chapter, but the next one will be far more productive. I promise :)

But please od review and tell me what you thought!

See you next chappie!

*Rip off the band aid: If you don't know this phrase or saying, I shall explain to the best of my ability. So pulling off a Band-Aid sucks right, it hurts like hell, but once it's off, it's off and it doesn't hurt anymore. So the phrase is basically like a just rip it off, no regrets, no hesitation, cast away all fear, just do it kind of thing, cause once it's off and gone, its over with, and not as bad as you thought in the beginning. LOL oh boy what a horrible explanation. Feel free to google it if all I did was confuse you.


	4. Chapter Four: Alone

**Warnings:** MalexMale=Yaoi. Violence, Rape, Blood, Bad Language, Limes, Lemons. Offensive language.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Pairing: **GrimmijowxIchigo

**Beta:** Un'beated

**A/N: **Hello all! Sorry for the wait, but I took a mini vacation. As a result from this vacation I caught a cold . Anywho I'm finally all recovered and back at it. Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers! I love ya! You keep inspiring my plot bunnies, lol. Anywho, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I'll try and update again soon, but I need to update some of my other fics, so please be patient.

As always, ignore my grammar errors please. I did a quick run through of this chapter, so I'm sorry If I left a few mistakes in there.

Now on with the chapter!

* * *

><p><em><span>Breakeven<span>_

_Chapter Four: Alone_

"Being able to survive doesn't make it okay."

-Anonymous

_Last Time on Breakeven:_

_Sighing he stood in front of his pantry, trying to decided what was best to feed the man. Urahara said chicken broth was the easiest to get down, and after what he had just put Ichigo through that would probably be best._

* * *

><p>While Grimmjow waited for the broth to heat up on the stove he went to fetch his cell phone. He pulled it lazily, from its wall charger, and sighed for the second time that morning. He had five missed calls and three missed text messages. He must have truly been in a deep sleep last night to not here his ringtone, blaring in the same room. All five calls and texts were from Stark, and he suddenly found his self in a predicament. According to the voicemails the man left behind, the café was shorthanded tonight and he was needed at work in about two hours. It was 10am now.<p>

Cursing, he threw his phone onto his table, and went to take the broth off the stove. He had no choice; he had to go to work, but what about Ichigo? He couldn't just leave the still recovering man alone. Maybe if he just went into work for a few hours and not an entire shift. Ichigo had obviously proved this morning, that he could indeed walk now, so being on his own for a few hours shouldn't be that bad, right? He really didn't feel comfortable leaving the man alone, but he had no choice, he had a business to attend to.

"Ugh..pain in the ass.." He grumbled, grabbing a spoon and glass of water for the orangette as well.

Ichigo was sitting quietly in bed, his eyes firmly locked onto his hands, which sat limply by his side. Grimmjow frowned, setting the glass of water on the bedside table. Ichigo seemed to be purposefully ignoring him; he didn't even acknowledge him when he entered the room. This fact pissed him off a little bit.

"Here ya go. Eat as much as you can."

"Thanks." Ichigo mumbled quietly, his eyes still averted from the man, and took the soup from his hands. Ichigo was absolutely mortified. He couldn't believe he had reacted in such a way before, and couldn't bring his self to look the blunette in the eyes. Surely the man would finally give it up and laugh at him. So he kept his eyes down, or anywhere but the man himself.

Grimmjow stood, with a glare on his face, as Ichigo began slurping his soup. Grimmjow couldn't help but notice those brown eyes franticly shooting back and forth, watching him from the corners of his eye. He also couldn't help but notice the man's hands shaking lightly, as if he was afraid of Grimmjow. The thought seemed to piss off Grimmjow even more, after all he had done for the man, and he was afraid of him?

"Look, I've got to go into work in a few." Grimmjow's voice boomed over him, making him flinch slightly, which Grimmjow gritted his teeth and ignored. But that seemed to have gotten Ichigo's attention at least, and brown eyes met blue ones. The look of fear in those brown ones, made Grimmjow's throat suddenly go dry. "I'll only be a few hours, and I'll leave the number and my cell number if you need anything."

He didn't wait for Ichigo to answering, seeing as the orangette seemed to just stare at him, and exited the room. His uniform was simple and it didn't take long for him to get ready. After picking up the dishes from Ichigo's room, and making sure the man had something to eat later, he found himself standing in front of his bed, with Ichigo blissfully asleep in it.

The man looked absolutely gorgeous. His face a perfect picture of beauty and peace, the sight made Grimmjow stomach flutter and his chest tighten, a feeling he wasn't used to. Knowing he couldn't stand there all day, even though he had no problem doing so, he jotted a note to Ichigo, setting next to the man's medication, and left.

* * *

><p>Ichigo could feel hot breath against his ear; making him shudder in disgust. He tried to pull away but he found his arms confined behind his back. Panic engulfed his body, making his breathing come out in quick gasps. As much as he tried he couldn't pull away, and the body behind him only pushed harder against him, yanking Ichigo's body back into his. He was whispering in his ear, telling him things, horrible things about his self, things he already knew.<p>

"I'll find you Strawberry."

Ichigo woke with a start and a painful sharp gasp, with his body covered in a thin layer of sweat. It took him several seconds to realize that he was still in bed, in Grimmjow room, and he let out a sigh of relief. It was just a dream….a nightmare. He let his head fallback against the head board with a thud and grimaced in pain. He stayed that way for several seconds, his eyes closed, and listened to the silence around him. It didn't sound like anyone was home, or maybe Grimmjow was working on something thing quietly. But then Ichigo remembered that Grimmjow had mentioned something about going to work.

Opening his eyes he glanced at the clock, it read 4:18pm. Damn, had he really slept that long! The last time he had checked the time it was still early morning. Next to the clock he noticed the note. Sitting up he pulled the paper from under his medications, and read it.

_Ichigo-_

_Went into work. Didn't want to wake you. Don't forget to take your meds. Don't walk around too much either, don't push yourself, please._

_Grimm _

He couldn't help but smile slightly at the word please. Under that was listed two phone numbers, one listed as Grimmjow's cell phone, and the other of his work. '_Speaking of cellphone'_…he thought returning the note to the side table, and looked around the room. He was looking for his clothes, seeing as he was in boxers, that weren't his, he was hoping that Grimmjow saved them, or at least the stuff that was in his pockets.

And thankfully he did, he spotted his wallet across the room atop the dressers, along with a few of his other things. But he didn't see his clothes, not that he particularly wanted them, not after what had happened to him, in them. Popping the lid off the pain medication bottle, he quickly took one. Gritting his teeth and taking a deep breath, he gingerly and slowly rose to his feet.

His body still ached tremendously, but nowhere as near as bad as it did before. Once on his feet, he didn't move, but swayed slightly, gaining his bearings. His legs felt like jello; weak and shaky. But he couldn't just stand around all day, and he slowly made his way to the dresser.

Upon it, he found his wallet, his cellphone, thank god, and a few papers and change, he had in his pockets. He grabbed his phone first and flipped it open, wishing immediately that he hadn't.

No missed calls. No missed text messages.

His chest tightened, and he quickly swallowed back the tears that began collecting. Was it so wrong of him to have been expecting something…a text or something, anything? He was used to it sure, but in his state of vulnerability, he couldn't help but hope for it. For some kind of acknowledgement that someone cared.

He threw his phone back on the dresser and hobbled out the room in a slight depressed state. Now that he wasn't in constant pain, he actually had a chance to explore his surroundings. And he took full advantage of it.

Grimmjow's apartment wasn't an apartment at all but a small house. It was nice and surprisingly neat. A black fabric couch sat in the living room, with its matching love seat to the side or it. In front it, against the wall was a nice dark oak entertainment center, with a fairly large sized TV in the middle of it. From that was a sliding glass door, which lead to a back yard.

Pushing the blinds aside, Ichigo peered out the window to see a beautiful garden with a small koi pond next to it. Grimmjow didn't strike him as the gardening, but none the less, the sight was beautiful. It made him want to go outside, to feel the sun on his skin. But as much he didn't want to admit it, and as ashamed as it made him feel, he was scared. Scared to go outside and scared to be alone.

Alone. The feeling hit him, bringing him from his thoughts, and made him glance around the room. He was alone, he couldn't shake the feeling of it. But he was safe here, he had to keep telling his self that. But the ones who did this to him, had got away, they were free. He knew he should report them, he had seen the guys around before, so he knew their faces pretty well, but he couldn't bring himself to admit what happened, to finally say it out loud to someone else. That would make it more real than it already was, and he didn't want it to be real.

His musings were suddenly interrupted by the loud banging of someone at the door. His body naturally flinched at the sound, sending his heart pumping and his blood racing. The banging continued, followed by muffled yelling, and Ichigo suddenly found his self fleeing down the hall and into the bedroom. Once inside he quickly shut and locked the door, tears springing in his eyes, the only thought going through his head was _'They found me, they found me…'_

His breath quickly coming in pants and gasps, he grabbed his cellphone and dialed the number Grimmjow had left him. It rang three times before the man picked up.

"G-grim..!"

* * *

><p>Ahhh a cliffy! I couldn't help it LOL<p>

Ill update soon, I promise! I suck at describing things, like living rooms, and backyards, so please excuse the lack of description there. Sorry.

Anywho as always, please review and tell me what ya thought.

See you next chappie!


	5. Chapter Five: Searching

**Warnings:** MalexMale=Yaoi, Violence, Rape, Blood, Bad Language, Limes, Lemons, Offensive language.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Pairing:** GrimmijowxIchigo

**Beta:** Cute-Book-Worm21

**A/N: **OMG! I want to say how sorry I am. It's been super hectic here and as I was just about to get in my groove to write I realized that I never added chapter 5! I AM SO SORRY! Please forgive me for my oversight. I'm just now starting up in the next chapter, but should have that one posted soon.

As always thank you for all the reviews, and alerts! Anywho I hope you enjoy this chapter, its not much, but setting up chapter six for all the good stuff.

* * *

><p><em>Breakeven<br>Chapter Five: Searching_

'Even though it hasn't been that long since I found you, I can't seem to breathe without you'.  
>-Anonymous<p>

Grimmjow entered the café with a glare on his face, ignoring a pointed look from Stark as he passed him. Passing the kitchen, he gave a nod to their other cook, Ganju, and made his way up a small staircase to the second floor. The second floor of the café was fairly small and used mostly for storage. A few of the employees had created somewhat of a makeshift breakroom for themselves, which consisted of two medium sized tables, some chairs and a small mini refrigerator. Past all of that, was a small narrow door that lead to Grimmjow's office, which he rarely even used.

He yanked open the door, and plowed inside, throwing his jacket on the chair opposite of his small desk. His office was small, but he didn't need a big one. It was just a place for him to clear his head, and pay bills. He didn't need a lot of room to do that. He plopped into the chair, and ran a hand through his hair. He felt odd; he had this nagging feeling in the back of his head but he couldn't place what it was exactly.

Though he was pretty sure who and what it was about. Ichigo. Ever since Ichigo first entered his home, every time he stepped a foot outside it, this feeling hit him; but he continued to ignore it and pushed it aside.

"Yo." Grimmjow jumped slightly, not hearing Stark enter, and sighed wearily at the man. "You look like shit." Stark told him bluntly, taking a seat in the chair opposite of him. "Whats up?"

"Ha," Grimmjow chuckled, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
>Stark huffed, giving him a knowing look, that clearly said, 'Try me.' "Fine. How should I say this..?" Grimmjow rubbed his hand down his face, before continuing. "I found a guy out back last night; he was beaten up pretty badly…oh, and he was raped." He almost considered not telling Stark that last bit of information, but he needed someone to talk to, and Stark had always been that type of person to him. So he spilled, everything, from the moment he found Ichigo to the moment he had left the house.<p>

The short haired brunette's eyebrows rose, and most certainly would of disappeared beneath his hair if it had fallen across his forehead. Though, obviously, this wasn't the case for Stark.

"Whoa, Grimm….thats..."  
>"I know." Grimmjow replied to the brunette and sighed again. "I don't know what the hell to do with him. I mean, I can't just throw him out. He has nowhere to go." Grimmjow's head fell back, his eyes staring blanky at the rafters of the roof. "But I mean…you know how I am. I'm just not good with people in general, let alone someone like Ichigo."<p>

"Ichigo?" Stark finally spoke up giving Grimmjow the opportunity to answer his questions and talk about the red head.

"Huh?" Grimmjow's head snapped up to look at the brunette. "Oh yeah, that's his name."

"Well if ya don't wanna deal with him, kick him out." Stark told him bluntly, crossing his arms behind his head.

"No way, I couldn't do that. The kids messed up enough."

"Kid? How old is he?"

"I-I don't know."

"Where are his parents?"

"I don't know."

"What about his home? I mean, he has to have been living somewhere before this."

"Well, I don't know."

Each question Stark asked, Grimmjow found that he couldn't seem to answer, and he found that unbelievably annoying. And it also made him realize just how little he knew about Ichigo, and how little of an effort he had made to learn about him.

"What's his last name?"

"Ah-Kuro…Kuro..something! I know it, I just can't remember." Grimmjow grumbled irritatedly, kicking his feet up to rest on his desk, and glared at Stark. The man just looked at him, waiting to see if Grimmjow needed to get anything else out.

"So he didn't want to talk to the cops?"

"No."

"I don't blame him…but still."

"Yeah I know." Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. "I saw one of them around here before."

Stark arched a brow at the blunette, his face curious. "And?"

"I'm gonna kick the little fuckers ass-" His mini rant was interrupted by his cellphone going off loudly in his pocket. Eyebrows furrowing, he dug his hands into his pocket and pulled it out.

"What?" He growled, wondering who the hell could be calling him at work? But when he heard the familiar, fearful voice on the other end, he became frozen in place. "Wha-Ichigo? Whats wrong?" Grimmjow's feet quickly met the floor, and he quickly stood up. "Are you okay? What? Okay…okay Im coming-Ichigo? Ichigo? Hello-Shit!" The blunette cursed loudly, flipping his phone shut and storming past his bewildered friend.

"Grimmjow?" Stark questioned, quickly following after him.  
>"I gotta go, sorry. Call in Hana to cover my shift."<p>

"But-" That was all the explination the Stark got, and them Grimmjow disappeared down the stairs and out the front door.

"What the-?"

* * *

><p>About twenty miles away in a large elegant building, a man in his early thirties, sat neatly behind a large dark oak desk.<p>

"So, it's been almost twenty four hours, and yet, you still can't find him?" The man's voice was smooth, cold, yet it held a tone that made the short haired brunette shiver.  
>"Hai Sir. I looked over the alley the men said they saw him in and the ones around it; I couldn't find any trace of him." He said hurriedly, his fingers nervously playing with the hem of his jacket. "If only I could talk to them again and ask-"<p>

"You cannot, for they have been disposed of." The man gulped his mouth suddenly dry. "Did you not think to possibly look in the businesses and homes around the area as well?"

"No sir. I just looked around the area, that's all."

"I see." The cold man's eyes flashed dangerously," Luppi?"

"Hai?"

"Are you intentionally trying to piss me off?" He took a small sip from a large tea cup.

"N-no sir, I-"

"Luppi." His voice cut through his own, the tone making him flinch, and shut his mouth quickly. "You have twenty four hours to produce something other than these ridiculous excuses. Do you understand me?" Dark brown eyes bore into violet orbs, forcing him to look away, nervously to the ground.

"Hai, Azien-sama."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow raced down the sidewalk to his house, nearly knocking over two women on the way, but he didn't care. All he knew was that Ichigo needed him, and hearing how terrified Ichigo had sounded on the phone had his legs moving faster. He reached his house in a short three minutes, yet it felt like twenty, and slammed into the front door. Huffing agitatedly, he shoved his key into the lock, taking it as a good sign that his front door was still locked.<p>

"Ichigo!" He yelled, slamming the door open and rushing inside, calling the ornagette's name loudly. No answer came, and that worrieded him.

He made a beeline to his room, where he had left Ichigo. He took hold of the handle, cursing when he found the door was locked. "Ichigo!" He called out, bracing himself, and slammed his shoulder into the door. It took a few tries but he finally got it, and his door burst open, pieces from the lock and wood flying as he ran inside.

"Ichigo?" He called again, feeling slightly panicked at not being able to find the man. But there was clearly no sign of a struggle, besides a locked door, and a panicked phone call, so that had to be good, right? "Ichigo!"

Grimmjow;s heart nearly jumped out of his chest when a loud bang came from inside his closet. He quickly snapped to it, his hand just pausing slightly over the doorknob, before wrenching it open.

"Grimm-" Never had Grimmjow ever been so relieved in his life. There sitting pressed inside his closet was a clearly distressed Ichigo.  
>"Ichigo?" Grimmjow crouched down to him. "Are you alright?"<p>

* * *

><p>'Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…." Was the only thing going through his mind when his cellphone battery died. What the hell was he going to do?The only thing he could think of was what utterly bad luck he had. After everything that had happened, they had found him. They must have seen Grimmjow take him home, or something, otherwise why would they be pounding on the front door?<p>

A little voice in the back of his head told him he was blowing the whole situation out of proportion, but it was that lingering sense of 'what if' that had him barricaded in Grimmjow's bedroom.

Taking a quick look around the room, he panicked further. He had no way out, save for a small window, and his body was still sore. Especially his head and chest, and he really didn't think he'd do very well outside. So he took the only option he had, and scurried into Grimmjow's closet, shutting the door tightly behind him.

He didn't know how long he had been in there, but the small space seemed to make his head spin and his chest tighten. All he knew was that suddenly there was loud yelling and he could hear heavy footsteps in the house. He closed his eyes tightly and covered his ears. "No, no, no, no…." He whispered quietly to himself. The nagging was so much louder now, the sound made his body flinch, and the grip on his head tighten.

'Is this really happening?' He had survived and been rescued only to be found by his attackers again.  
>Suddenly the dark embrace was illuminated, making him snap his eyes open, and turn to the now opened door. His eyes quickly adjusted only to be blinded by blue.<p>

"Grimm-"

"Ichigo? Are you alright?"  
>He could only stare dumbfounded, at the blunette, his mouth agape. He had been saved, again.<p>

* * *

><p>Anywho. there it is! Hope you all liked it!<p>

The next chapter should be up, hopefully, by the end of the week.

See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter Six: Trails of a Victim

**Warnings:** MalexMale=Yaoi. Violence, Rape, Blood, Bad Language, Limes, Lemons. Offensive language.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Pairing: **GrimmijowxIchigo

**Beta:** It seems I am in need of a new beta, for I can no longer contact my old one. So if you're interested PM me!

**A/N: ** Hello! I'm really trying to work on making my chapters longer, but sometimes I just really love ending it on certain parts, so please just bear with me. Anywho thank you for all the encouraging reviews I received for the last chapter, I really appreciate it. And thank you for sticking with me, and I hope you enjoy!

FYI: This chapter is unbeta'd. So please try and ignore any grammar or spelling errors. I'm really horrible at finding them.

* * *

><p><em><span>Breakeven<span>_

_Chapter Six: Trails of a Victim_

'Definition of a victim: A person to whom life happens.'

-Peter McWilliams

_Last time on Breakeven:_

_Suddenly the dark embrace was illuminated, making him snap his eyes open, and turn to the now opened door. His eyes quickly adjusted only to be blinded by blue. _

"_Grimm-"_

"_Ichigo?"_

"_Are you alright?"_

_He could only stare dumbfoundly at the blunette, his mouth wide open. He had been saved again_.

* * *

><p>Without hesitation Ichigo threw himself at the bluenette, wrapping his arms around the man, and pulling him close. Grimmjow was everything and surprised, but wrapped his arms around the orangette's trembling form.<p>

"Ichigo, what happened? Are you okay?" Were the several of many questions that flowed from his lips, but Ichigo merely nodded into his chest, sobs wracking his body now.

Grimmjow felt so confused and helpless, but held onto Ichigo, running his hand up and down the orangette's back, hoping to soothe him somehow. They stayed that way until Ichigo's sobs calmed and settled, but his body still trembled lightly in Grimmjow's hold.

"Ichigo?" He called quietly, trying to pull him back to see his face. This time Ichigo let himself be pulled back and out of Grimmjow's arms. "Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked again, rubbing the orangette's cheek, when Ichigo's eyes remained downcast.

"Im sorry." Ichigo mumbled quietly, making Grimmjow growl.

"What the hell ya sorry for?" He growled. "Just tell me what happened?"

Ichigo's eyes finally met his, wide and fearful. "T-they were here."

"Who was here?"

"Them, the ones that-" Ichigo was cut off, as Grimmjow quickly got to his feet, his eyes searching franticly. "Stay here." He told him, and quickly disappeared from the room, leaving a fearful Ichigo behind.

He quickly searched his apartment, looking for any signs of an intruder, but there was none, besides his open front door when he arrived. Letting out a frustrated sign he leaned against his kitchen counter top, and ran his hand through his hair. 'Just what the hell happened here?' He didn't know what to do, or think. Had Ichigo imagined it all, or perhaps he had just had a nightmare, and thought it was real. But what about his front door being open?

Suddenly his eyes fell on a small white piece of paper on his coffee table, he quickly grabbed it, reading through. "Son of a bitch." He growled. He quickly made it back to his room, where he found Ichigo standing in the corner of his room, his body tense, and tears stains on his face.

"Ichigo, it's okay, I promise." Grimmjow held out his hand to the man, who eyes him curiously. "It was just a misunderstanding. My friend Nnoitra, he came…well here see." He handed Ichigo the note, who took it gently from his hands.

His eyes watched Ichigo as he read the note. He could see the number of emotions swirling in the man's eyes; fear, shame, embarrassment. He felt for Ichigo, after all he had been through, he couldn't blame him for reacting the way he did.

Ichigo's fingers gripped the note tightly, the shame of his reaction bringing hot tears to his eyes, and spilling over down his cheeks. He was so ashamed, so pathetic, so weak.

"Ichi?"

Ichigo's eyes snapped to Grimmjow's, he had momentarily forgotten that he was still there standing in front of him, watching him cry. All Ichigo could do, was laugh, and he did. Grimmjow flinched at the pained laugh that left those pale lips, a frown marring his face. But he remained silent, letting Ichigo get it out.

Ichigo laughed, and he laughed hard, making his already sore body hurt even more, he laughed, and laughed, until all he could do was cry. He knees shook and he stumbled back, hitting the wall followed it to meet the floor, and cried, cried until he couldn't cry anymore. Grimmjow felt tears prickle at his eyes at the sight, in all his life he had never seen anything so beautiful, yet so sad.

His body moved on its own, down to his knees, and wrapping his arms around the crying beauty. Ichigo seemed to cry harder when he did this, but equally wrapped his arms around Grimmjow gratefully, burying his head in the crock of his neck, soaking the blunette's shirt with his hot tears.

Minutes trickled by, until Ichigo's sobs became sniffles, and his breathing returned to normal. Grimmjow didn't loosen his hold though, and remained holding the man, rubbing circles in his back. It was when the ornagette's breathing evened out, that he leaned back slightly, stealing a peek at the man's face, only to find him asleep, his face nothing but peaceful. The sight brought a small smile to Grimmjow's face, and he carefully stood, cradling the man in his arms, and gently laid him on the bed, pulling the covers over him neatly.

He quietly observed the man, his hand brushing orange bangs from his eyes, before leaving the room. He had a friend he needed to call.

* * *

><p>Bright violet eyes rolled over their surroundings with mild curiosity, the dark circles resting beneath each one, making the color vibrant and piercing.<p>

Luppi sipped his third coffee of the day from the corner café. He had twelve hours left, twelve hours to find some clue, anything, in regards to the orange haired male that Aizen was so desperately interested in.

Heaving a deep sigh, he briefly thought of simply giving up and disappearing into the night, but he wasn't that stupid. It didn't matter where he went or how well he hid, Aizen would find him. Without a lead, his death was inevitable, regardless of how far he fled.

Just as he was getting up, deciding it might be better to look somewhere else, bright blue locks caught his eye. Looking out the window before him, bright blue locks, belonging to quite a familiar physique ran past the window.

"Grimmjow?"

* * *

><p>Grimmjow let out a deep breath, looking down at the sleeping orangette. After a quick call to Nntoira, swift fully scolding the surprised raven, he returned to attend to Ichigo. He had just finished attending to whatever cuts, scrapes, and bruises that remained on the man. Taking the moist wash cloth, he gently brought it across Ichigo's forehead, wiping away any perspiration that remained there. He gathered Ichigo's shirt, along with a few towels he had used, when a light knock sounded at the door.<p>

Eyes wide, he automatically looked to Ichigo, checking to see if he had woken, and let out a breath of relief, as he remained undisturbed.

Frowning to his self, and wondering who could be bothering him at such a time, he quickly hurried to the door, hoping whoever was on the other end of it, wouldn't knock again.

Without glancing through the peep hole, he used his free hand to wrench open the door, growling as he did.

"What da ya want?"

"Jeez is that any way to treat an old friend." The short haired brunette mused, giving Grimmjow a sly smile.

"Luppi? What the hell ya doin here?" Grimmjow asked baffled. It had been almost two years since he had seen Luppi last, so what the hell was he doing on his doorstep now.

"I was at the café on the corner and saw you run by." Luppi laughed. "You looked like you were in quiet a hurry. Can I come in?"

"Sorry, but this isn't the best time right now. Got shit ta do ya kno." Grimmjow shifted himself, bringing the edge of the door closer to his body, so Luppi couldn't enter. The brunette tilted his head to the side, his eyes filled curiosity.

"Aw come on its been awhile. Besides I could actually use your help with something. You were always the best at finding someone." Luppi smiled sweetly at him, making Grimmjow roll his eyes.

"Look I said I'm busy okay." Grimmjow growled, his voice deep and stern, slightly surprising Luppi. "And whatever it is that ya need help with, ya figure out wit that dip shit Aizen. I quit that shit a long time ago."

"Right, right. Excuse me. Well if you're ever interested you know where to find him." Luppi huffed, his eyes drifting to the items tucked Grimmjow's left arm. "It was good seeing you, we should hang out again sometime."

"Yeah yeah." Grimmjow let out annoyed, and without a second glance at the brunette he slammed the door shut, making sure to lock both locks.

"Jeez…Always an ass.." Luppi mumbled under his breath, making his way back to the street, with one last glance at Grimmjow's door. As he walked back to the café, his mind wandered to what Grimmjow had carried in his arm, what looked like, clothes, towels and bandages, used bandages, that he could still old dried blood on.

Thinking it odd that Grimmjow would be carrying bloody used bandages, the clogs in the brunettes head started to turn, making him gasp aloud.

As truly impossible as it could be, Luppi didn't care, it was something, a small piece, even if untrue, could possibly prolong his death sentence from Aizen. And with a smirk on his face, he quickly made his way back to Aizen's large mansion.

* * *

><p>I know its short, dont hate me kay?<p>

Anywho please tell me what you think ^^

I hope to have the next chapter up soon, about a week!

See you next chapter!


End file.
